mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equestria Girls mini-game/@comment-24.56.9.112-20140120203047
A warning to people out there who are playing Gameloft's My Little Pony; a pop-up for land expansion will steal your gems if you are not careful and Gameloft customer care will not compensate the loss because it is not caused by an error in the game, but rather a user-error. This is a scam/marketing scheme to get players angry/upset about inadvertently losing their gems. Once the user is in a state of despair over the loss of said gems, the player becomes emotionally vulnerable and more likely to make an 'impulse' purchase due to the lack of irrational thinking caused by the frustration of unwanted pop-ups. The fact that the game's developers have not added a confirmation button asking you to double-check your purchase is a dead giveaway that they do not care about improving the game or the player's experience, but are rather more focused on finding ways to dupe players out of what they have already earned so that they must buy gems with material money instead. This has happened twice to me and I am no longer going to invest my time or effort in a game that will use such low means to make their money. It would be a simple fix to add an extra pop-up asking you to please confirm that you indeed want to make the transaction/purchase, but that seems to be too much to ask to prevent people from losing the gems they work so hard to save up. If you ask me Gameloft needs to be reported to the BBB for unethical sales practices. In fact I have already filed a complaint against Gameloft regarding the first instance of stolen gems. And do not tell me that they aren't 'stolen' because if I didn't WANT to spend them and they were taken from me anyway through means of an unwanted pop-up that is still stealing and should warrant compensation. Period. I was compensated a first time for the SAME exact scenario and the SAME exact person was assisting me in my complaint, the second time this has happened to me, this is what I get in return as a reply: "Thank you for your message. We are sorry that you faced this issue. Unfortunately, we cannot restore your gems as the loss wasn't caused by an error in the game. We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience." Again I have to reiterate that they helped me recover my lost gems the first time due to the SAME mistake that was made, an unwanted pop up that was accidentally clicked on. I really do not understand why they would help someone the first time and then reject them a second time for the same issue. If they were to fix this, it wouldn't be an issue at all and perhaps their Customer Care lines would be a little less crowded, but it seems like they are too busy stealing money from people to have any interest in doing something that might help players in the long-run. I have rated it as 1 out of 5 stars, as Gameloft is '''not '''a company that will adhere to legitimate marketing strategies, and does '''not '''appreciate the players' loyalty to the game and or the feedback they provide regarding technical issues and other problems. Thanks for reading and I hope you will reconsider spending your effort and time on this game! :)